(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety air valves of receiving bags, and in particular to improve the structure for applying a safety air valve of a receiving bag.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A prior art of a clothing receiving bag services to store clothes available to exhaust the air in the bag so as to reduce storing volume of the bag. A vent valve is usually installed at the receiving bag. The simple embodiment of the vent valve is to form a thermal pressing vent gap on the selected edge of receiving bag. The vent gap services to exhaust the air in the bag by providing user extruding the bag. Besides, the other embodiment of vent valve is installed at a selected position to provide a vacuum cleaner tube to connect the sucking air valve so as to suck the air in the bag quickly.
The vent valve serving to connect vacuum cleaner tube usually has an air hole interlink the inner of the receiving bag. A valve gate is installed at the air hole for serving to open and close the hole. After the vacuum cleaner tube connecting to the air hole for sucking the air, the air is only sucked out of the bag continuously and cannot supply proper outside air. Therefore, when the air in the bag is sucked exhaustedly out, the motor of vacuum cleaner is easy to be broken down because of lacking cold air and over heating. Besides, if the inside of the receiving bag is in a vacuum state using the vacuum cleaner to suck out all of the air thereof, it is easy to cause clothing deteriorated and color fading after long-term storage.